


Pearly Whites

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura walks into the bathroom to ask Carmilla something and learns something about her girlfriend's hygiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearly Whites

Laura walks into the dorm bathroom, knocking on the door but not waiting for an answer.

“Hey, Carm, can you––”  She cuts herself off when she sees her girlfriend before her, breaking into a fit of giggles.

The vampire has the toothbrush in her mouth, which is full of toothpaste.  “‘Crnyew,’ rutcupcrke?”  Laura blinks at her in confusion so she spits out the toothpaste.  “‘Can you,’ what, cupcake?” she repeats.

Laura’s still giggling.  “What are you _doing_?”

Carmilla raises her brow.  “I’m brushing my teeth.”  She rolls her eyes.  “‘Journalism major,’ my ass.”

The tinier girl shakes her head with a grin. “I meant…  you were brushing your fangs, weren’t you?”

Carmilla narrows her eyes.  “Well, yeah.  I don’t want them to get cavities–– which is a very real concern when your girlfriend has as many sweets around as you do.”

 

“But your fangs aren’t out all the time,” Laura points out.  “So you make them appear just to brush them?”

“Dental hygiene is very important, cutie,” Carmilla deadpans.  “A vampire with dirty fangs is so trashy.”

Laura throws her head back in a laugh, and doesn’t miss Carmilla cracking a small smile.

“I don’t know _why_ you find this so funny.”

Laura walks behind her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Carmilla’s shoulder. “I just find it funny that Carmilla Karnstein leaves dirty laundry everywhere and can’t clear a shower drain, but takes the time every morning and night to brush two sets of teeth.”

 

Carmilla glares at Laura’s reflection in the mirror. “Did you _just_ come in here to make fun of me, sweetie?”  She holds her glare, but her tone is light.

Laura kisses her on the cheek. “I came to ask if you could go out and buy more toothpaste tomorrow, since I have class all day.”

“Oh.  Sure.”

Laura lets her go and walks away. “Well, now I don’t feel as bad for asking you,” she teases.

Carmilla takes a deep breath and gives her a quizzical look.

“Apparently you’re using like, twice the amount of toothpaste that I am, so it’s only fair,” Laura elaborates with a wink.

Carmilla scoffs.  “Would you rather I not brush my fangs and subject you to vampiric gingivitis?”

Laura beams at her smugly, so Carmilla throws a towel at her, smiling when Laura chuckles in response.

“You can buy your own damn toothpaste, you idiotic human,” Carmilla growls playfully when Laura leaves the room, returning to brushing her teeth–– and fangs.

 

She hears Laura let out a laugh outside. “Do I also have to trim your claws when you turn into a giant cat?”


End file.
